


Inertia 惯性

by Calardes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calardes/pseuds/Calardes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months in which Dick feels like a creeper, Damian gets frustrated, and Colin is too red-headed for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewhitestag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitestag/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inertia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505150) by [thewhitestag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitestag/pseuds/thewhitestag). 



> original work tumblr link: http://thewhitestag.tumblr.com/post/11423952928/inertia
> 
> 尚未完结

迪克兴奋得几乎有些难以控制自己，当蝙蝠车舱门关上的时候，他便在椅子里快活地前后摇摆着。他等了片刻，直到确认科林安全地回到圣艾丹之后才重新缓缓启动了蝙蝠车。

“刚才简直太好玩了。你不觉得吗，达米安？什么时候我们得这样再来一次。”

达米安翻了个大大的白眼，以至于他整个脑袋都随着翻白眼的动作而移动，但他假装出来的漠不关心轻易就被瓦解了；他的脸颊仍然因为夜巡所带来的肾上腺激素发红。“我想这样换换节奏也挺有趣的。”

当然了，迪克和达米安重新搭档合作这件事情本身也是个新发展。

当布鲁斯请他再当一回蝙蝠侠的时候，迪克一开始拒绝了这个请求。只要两个月，那男人说，只要给他足够时间在亚洲建立起一个新的蝙蝠侠群英会项目就好。但时间长短并不是迪克所真正在意的。他已经往前看了，回到他原来的身份，搬出庄园，回到城市之心属于他的生活里。只不过在最后，他还是同意了。

迪克不只是为布鲁斯的请求回来的，也不是为了保持蝙蝠的传说回来的。迪克知道两三次宣传得当的夜巡便能轻易保持蝙蝠所带来的恐惧。同样的，他也不是为哥谭回来的，因为他作为夜翼也能保护这座城市。

他重新披上披风是因为，如果没了蝙蝠侠，罗宾就只有独身一人了。况且，如果有什么能让迪克拿没有披风羁绊的自由来换，那就是拥有一个搭档这件事了。

尤其是拥有这个搭档。

“你们俩配合得不错。你和Abuse常常合作吗？”

达米安并没有直接回答，只是用侧眼打量着迪克。“每个月大概有一两次，”他最后承认道。然后加了一句，“非正式合作。”  
迪克笑了，立刻意识到为什么男孩刚才犹豫了片刻。

“布鲁斯知道你们俩是朋友吗？”

达米安没有回应他，仅仅是目视着窗外，下巴撑在手上。但迪克已经习惯这种不理不睬的态度，坚持接着说下去。

“达米安·韦恩和他的肮脏小秘密。现任神奇小子劣迹斑斑的生活，”他开玩笑道，手指在方向盘上打着节奏。他把车调到了自动驾驶模式，回头看了一眼正渐渐远去的圣艾丹修道院轮廓，那剪影被框在后挡风玻璃上。“那孩子，”他又说道，边摇了摇头。“真可爱得该死。”

迪克怀疑他是不是幻想他看到了达米安的脊背僵硬了片刻。蝙蝠车里的气氛变得有些沉重，而迪克突然感到自己就像是闯入了陌生人的私人领地一样。  
达米安把脚抬到椅子上，生硬地调整了一下他的鞋带。“是吗。”他随意地说。

迪克没有说话，脑海中在思索着科林扯住达米安手臂时咯咯笑着的情形——不管达米安多不情愿，他还是准许对方这样做。他思索着那孩子说出罗宾这个名字的方式，就好像在这么久过去之后他还是那么崇拜着达米安。还有然后他带着雀斑的脸颊微微发红的样子。

 

+

 

接下来一周的夜巡都充斥着平常量的打斗。足够让他们集中精力，不过目前为止还没什么大灾难。科林在周二的时候又加入了他们，帮着一起围捕了一个盗取器官的小贼。

周四的时候，达米安的前臂上被镰刀割伤了——是个持武器的小喽啰干的，已经严重到需要缝针的程度了；迪克试图说服他等几天再出去夜巡，至少等到他们能确定伤口不会再裂开的时候。他提醒少年，他强化过的身体让他还能比正常人少等几天呢。

达米安那个报复心重的小恶魔答应了，不过得有一个条件，就是迪克也不能出去夜巡。

“好主意，”迪克愉快地说。“我们可以趁机会好好一起玩玩！”

迪克本该料想到达米安的回应。达米安甩上卧室门的时候，迪克的手指差点被夹到。看来达米安打算闷在房间里了，而且可能这整个周末都打算这么干。

迪克试着去找阿尔弗雷德，甚至提出要帮他一起整理食物柜；不过不幸的是，在他不巧打碎了一个玻璃罐、让一加仑的腌黄瓜洒在大理石砖上之后，迪克就被赶出了厨房。

这也就是为什么迪克在这个周五晚上独自一人无聊地呆在蝙蝠洞里。

他花了至少一个小时玩在线动画小游戏，然后又花了整整十五分钟反复观看一条可爱的比尔格猎犬试图吃掉一个比它自己还要大的玉米煎饼的视频。某个时候他甚至试着打电话给布鲁斯，因为即使最尴尬的聊天都比现在的情况好，不过就如同他之前告诉过迪克的一样，布鲁斯现在没法和他联系。

最终迪克还是回到了蝙蝠电脑前，查看着系统设定。

紧接着，他就发现了一个系统漏洞。

“好哇，好哇，来看看我到底发现了什么？”

他不再像之前瘫靠在椅背上了，他的全身都往前倾向控制面板。终于有点能让他兴奋的东西了。

他的唇角勾起一个得意的笑容。不管布鲁斯训练、研究多久，他在计算机上的技能还是无法与迪克的黑客天赋相比。就连提姆都已经超过了那老家伙的技能。然而，一旦他意识到那个计算机项目是有多天衣无缝地连接入了现有网路之后，他的洋洋自得渐渐褪变成了担忧。

这是某种信号阻拦的软件，一个遮人眼目的烟幕，专门设定掩饰某个实体地点——具体在隐藏些什么内容，迪克还没有发现。隐藏的内容可能是任何东西，某种远程遥控的机器人，又或者某种炸弹。但当他把隐藏地点覆盖到庄园图纸上的时候，他的担忧立刻转变成了全面恐慌。

“见鬼的。”他低声道。

那个烟幕的地点完美地与达米安的房间重合。

慌忙中，他的脑海立即想到了塔莉亚——自从那次神经控制事件之后，迪克做了一切他力所能及的事情来阻止与塔莉亚的接触，因为他不想再让男孩被骗入那种危险里了。而且更因为，迪克无法忍受看到达米安每次见到他母亲之后是多么沮丧。

不过距离上一次他当达米安的蝙蝠侠已经过了许多年，而且谁知道从那之后的任务都可能发生了些什么。并不是说他不信任布鲁斯，但也许那男人不小心让某些东西溜过了他的防备，而迪克颤抖着的手指正在飞速地敲打着键盘，想要赶紧穿透这一片电子迷雾看个究竟。

这个恶意软件的设计虽然有些笨拙但是非常稳固，即使对于迪克这个黑客天才来说，也花了他大概二十分钟的时间才隐蔽地绕过屏障；他需要保证自己不被发现。他可不想触发任何机关，尤其是在有可能会伤到达米安的情况下。等到他彻底侵入软件的时候，他的心脏猛烈地跳动着，已经期待着最糟糕的发现。

也许上面有个故障保险装置设定如果他不遵从规定，达米安就会收到伤害，不过也可能不管他遵不遵从，达米安都会受到伤害。而且很有可能的是，达米安已经受到这个装置的影响了，可能现在就在受苦，而迪克一直迟钝到没有发现。

但他最终的发现让他的手指全部僵在半空中，指关节好像被锁住一般无法动弹。

“见鬼的。”他今晚第二次低声说道。

统统是色情片。尤其是同性色情片。还有不少。

迪克在脑中回想着这个软件到底是用来隐蔽什么的。而连点成线之后意识到它的真正用途并不难。

这是达米安的储备库。是某种在与世上最厉害的侦探一起生活时，高端到可笑的隐蔽藏物处。这可比删除历史记录和隐蔽频带宽度高出了十步。

在更细致地重溯这个软件确保没有什么真正的威胁之后，迪克知道自己不该再查看男孩的存货了。他知道自己应该是当好那个成熟的大哥，不再探究达米安的秘密。但事实上，正是他内心里作为哥哥的那一部分促使他做完全相反的事情。

他打开了几个窗口，浏览着列表。这是个兼收并蓄的混合收藏，不过也没有什么太让人吃惊的选择。其实也挺合理的。达米安可能目睹过不少他这个年纪的男孩所没有见过的事情，死亡、折磨、以及许许多多不堪的犯罪活动，而作为罗宾，他也常常见识哥谭最黑暗处的扭曲变态趣味。但他仍然是个没什么经验的男孩。而且他也还在试着搞清楚“性”到底是怎么回事，试着明白自己到底可能会喜欢什么。

迪克可能开始觉得有一点儿愧疚，因为即使他已经对达米安的性取向有了自己的猜测，即使男孩根本瞧不起出柜这种仪式，他也从没有明确地和迪克坦白过这种事。而且也许翻看那孩子的性幻想素材根本不是个什么好笑的“哈哈发现你的小秘密啦”侵扰，而是未经允许地偷窥着一片私人领土，这行为私密到迪克感觉自己好像在积极地践踏着他们之间的关系。

所以没错，他现在感觉就跟一滩狗屎差不多。但正当他的悔意尽力试图淹没他的时候，还有些别的什么从他的脑海后缓缓升起，听上去有些像恶作剧但又不完全一样的声音 。

一连串的事实突然摆在他眼前。现在正是晚上。达米安正在他的房间里。现在正是晚上，而达米安正在他的房间里，而这个达米安显然有时候会看同性色情片。他脑海里的陌生声音不停地向他摆出这些分散的事实，而迪克则在不停地像是拼拼图一般把他们连接起来。

他的手悬在控制面板上方，而只需轻敲几个键，他就把达米安的电脑页面投射到了其中一块屏幕上，安保系统显示他的电脑现在正处于使用中。过度热情的呻吟和下流话令人尴尬地回荡在蝙蝠洞里，与此同时，屏幕上的人正在潦草地舔舐着一个大得超出现实的勃起；迪克试图忽视大硬币上亚伯·林肯和恐龙模型审视的目光。

所以是啦，事实上达米安这时候正在看色情片，简直毫无意外嘛。

但迪克知道那不是他真的在想的事情；他真的想知道的是，达米安是不是在做一般人看色情片时会做的事情。而迪克非常肯定那孩子可能确实在这么做，他可能这时候正在做呢，手在他的长裤下滑动，接着——

他“砰”地合上控制，关闭了超级电脑。在那副画面在他脑海里完全形成之前，把拼图碎片统统放回了盒子里。

他的双手都在颤动，胃里像是有甲虫翻动一样抽痛，而他的下颌剧烈地震颤着，时不时让他的牙齿相撞。一直古怪的能量充斥了他的全身，就好像他整个人是白色静电做成的一样。

他沉默着坐了整整一个小时，一直到阿尔弗雷德温和地打发他去睡觉为止。

 

第二天早上，迪克发现自己非常努力地不去盯视达米安的裆部，不过他发现自己至少这么干了四次。  
在阿尔弗雷德的蓝莓华夫饼和报纸的环球新闻的陪伴下，达米安看起来好像并没有注意到迪克的举动。  
迪克几乎感觉自己有些被冒犯了，整个宇宙居然还没有毁灭——即使一点点也没有。

 

+

 

当然了，迪克也不是想让他自己的世界完全崩裂。只是他感受到了一种莫名孤独，这感觉来自于在他尴尬地想要弄清一切的同时，生活并没有停下来等他，而是毫不犹豫地继续前行着。他无法对任何人倾诉这件事。况且，他也不确定自己有什么好倾诉的。但他很清楚是，就如任何其他事情一般，这一切总会过去的。自己只要尽力保持正常就好。

 

“达米安！达米安！”

迪克的声音回荡在庄园巨大的前厅中，他的呼喊声回响在拱形屋顶，最后反弹回打上蜡的光洁大理石地板上。当迪克关上他身后的大门时，阿尔弗雷德便出现在了厨房的方向。

“迪克少爷，”管家问候道，他棕色的毛衣背心上有些许面粉的痕迹。“我看出来您决定大肆破坏您的心血管健康了。”

“哈，哈，阿尔弗雷德，”迪克答道，恬不知耻地挥动着手中的披萨盒子。“时不时来片好披萨根本无伤大雅嘛。”他朝阿尔弗雷德手中那打信封和表格点了点头。“有什么新鲜事儿吗？”

“我恐怕大部分都是垃圾邮件。还有一封信，收件人并不属于布鲁斯老爷的任何一个化名。”阿尔弗雷德疑问地举起一个信封。“我想是邮政系统出了些差错——除非你在巴基斯坦有个秘密笔友？”

迪克看到那仓促狂野的笔迹之后，笑着摇了摇头。“你也知道我的乌尔都语烂到什么程度，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德边把信封放回那一打里边叹了口气。“如果您要是在我的课上认真听的话就不会这样了。”管家惆怅地说。

迪克抑制住翻白眼的欲望。“呃，这封信我们可以等会再说；现在，帮我找到达米安，我们好吃午饭。”

“啊，我能带您去找他，”阿尔弗雷德说道，“只不过有位维克斯先生来访了。”

“科林来了！”迪克愉快地微笑起来，但片刻之后他就意识到了阿尔弗雷德神色里的不赞同，“我不太明白。”

“您肯定有比照看两个年轻英雄更重要的事情要做吧？”阿尔弗雷德语气干巴巴地责备道。

迪克皱起了眉头，手中的盒子也垂了下来。“可科林爱死了披萨。”

“此话也许不假，”管家答道，“但他们已经在达米安少爷的房间里玩电脑游戏了，而这世界上没几个堡垒比一个青少年的卧室更难攻破了。”

虽然已经没什么好争辩的了，但迪克仍然尴尬又有些郁闷地站在原地。

阿尔弗雷德的脸色因为担忧变得有些苍白。“达米安少爷交了个朋友，这是件好事吧？”

“那当然了。”迪克立即答道。

“而年轻的维克斯先生身上也并无不可取之处？”

迪克微微一笑，想起红发男孩轻快的声音。他与达米安说话的方式，就算达米安暴躁的时候也不会逃开的样子。还有他把手背在身后时又害羞又礼貌的模样。甚至还试图在迪克戏谑达米安的时候为他说话。

“没有，”迪克回答道。“他也许比泰坦里任何人都更适合当达米安的朋友。”

“一个相当大胆的见解，”管家点头道，“不过，谅我冒昧说一句，我完全赞同您的观点。”

“谢啦，阿尔弗雷德，”迪克有些拘谨地说道，“你可一直是对的。”

“还有，”阿尔弗雷德添道，“作为一个负责的监护人，我告诉过他们不要锁门。”

从管家眼睛里的闪光看来，迪克知道他本该哈哈大笑，可他却只觉得自己体内的器官都在无意间泄了出去。他一只手捂住自己的胃部，就好像在捂住伤口一样。

“你不会……真的觉得他们……”

问题剩余的部分无声地悬在半空中。

阿尔弗雷德一下子沉默了，眼神变得相当敏锐。迪克有种不得不遮掩自己的冲动，想要把他的内脏统统塞回去，却不知道从何藏起。他吞咽了一下，试图提醒自己，在这种事情上以这种方式充满保护欲是有正当理由的。

而到底具体，那个陌生的声音在他脑海里低语道，是以什么方式呢？

“不过是个玩笑，迪克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德最终温和地说道，走回厨房的时候，鞋子和地面接触发出清脆的声响。

现在只留下迪克独自一人站在巨大的前厅里。他看向披萨盒子上钉着的优惠劵，因为某些不知名的原因他突然想起，今天是23号了。

“从今天起就是秋天了，”他说道，望向空荡荡的房间。

他翻开纸盒的顶盖，但芝士和油脂的气味却并不惹人垂涎，反而有些刺鼻，让他一时间觉得反胃起来。

 

迪克清楚责任的重要意义。他一直在履行自己蝙蝠侠替身的职责，也偶尔作为夜翼在市区里转几圈，好保持自己的出现率。

他常常向达米安问起科林怎么样了，确保他知道家里总会欢迎他邀请朋友过来玩，而且迪克也很喜欢Abuse和他们一起打击犯罪。迪克曾经是多么想让达米安交些朋友，甚至把他狠心抛在泰坦塔，就像个被丢在幼儿园里的狡猾小鬼一样。

那次他的努力没有成功，但达米安却成功地自己展开了一段友谊。迪克很自豪达米安和别人建立起了关系，也很高兴少年的世界扩展到了敌人和对头之外。扩展到了摇摆不定的盟军和搭档之外。

迪克知道自己没理由感觉那么凄凉啦。达米安绝不会抛下他的。

他几乎可以肯定这一点。

 

+

 

十月的第一周里，一个懒洋洋的周日下午就这样过去了。一早上紧张激烈的对练仍然留下了些许的疲倦——午后小歇片刻听上去再好不过了。

迪克陷入他最喜欢的沙发椅里，那把有着大片软乎乎棕色皮革的椅子，不仅能衬得上庄园的气派，同时也舒服得让人有罪恶感。他靠在扶手上，前后扭动着挪到一个舒适的姿势。

达米安走进休息室，身上穿着一条灰色的运动长裤和一件大大的哈德森大学套头帽衫。迪克不禁注意到男孩皮肤上香皂的气味。

一阵刺耳的大笑从电视机里传出来，黑白情景喜剧里的角色们一派哄闹。

达米安溜进他平时的栖息处，坐在迪克沙发椅的靠背上，让自己安置于几乎过剩的软靠垫里。他已经不是那个小小的十岁孩子了，但他仍然敏捷到带着一种惊人的优雅融入自己的领地。他打  
开一本百科全书一样厚的书，毫不迟疑地往后翻到夹着书签的那一页。

迪克的手悄悄滑了上去，想要移动一下书本偷瞟一眼书名，但达米安黑着脸把书夺走了。

“你本可以直接试着问问我在读什么的，”他抱怨道，“不过当然了，对于你这么愚钝的人来说这种期望还是太高了。”

格雷森轻哼了一声。“反正看上去也挺无聊。”

达米安做了个鬼脸，但迪克能看出这后面的笑容，于是他便沉浸于其中。这是件相当奢侈的事情。但最终那个短暂时刻还是过去了，迪克直起身拿起小桌上的遥控器，调低了电视的音量。

达米安眯着眼看了看他。“不必因为我而降低音量。我的训练让我能在任何情况下专注，”他解释道，小幅的自夸听上去如此实事求是。

迪克耸了耸肩，扭回到舒适的姿势。“反正我也没有在看啦。我正打算睡一会儿。”

“那你为什么不干脆关掉？”

“我睡觉的时候喜欢有一点儿声音。”

达米安有些傲慢地啧了一声。“这听上去一点道理也没有。”

男孩持续的反对还是那么容易激怒人，但迪克现在能以一种混合着恼怒和喜爱的情绪面对它了。

迪克把脑袋向后靠了靠，目光注视着天花板。图像和声音飞快地回闪过脑海。大象兹特卡随着乐队的节拍吹响号角。小丑们互相敬酒时碰响玻璃瓶。他的母亲将身体倾出窗子，轻声笑着；他的父亲一边与她交谈着，一边油漆着拖车的侧面。

“以前我就恨这地方一点。明明是这么大的一栋房子，却如此安静，”他回忆的时候抬起了头，“如果不是阿尔弗雷德在的话，我可能会感觉非常糟糕。但即便他在也……”

“那时你很孤独。”达米安评论道，接着咬了咬嘴唇，看回自己的书。但迪克能从他紧蹙的眉头里看出来，他并没有读进去。

“非常孤独。”迪克答道，合上了眼睛。

 

当他睡醒的时候，电视仍然开着，调低的音量让新闻播报员原本清晰的声调变成模糊不清的絮语。从窗外透入的光线来看，现在最晚也只有五、六点的样子。

达米安的一条腿悬挂在沙发椅的靠背上，脚抵靠着迪克的膝盖。他仍在看那本厚厚的书，完全沉浸其中。

而迪克想着也许自己仍在梦里。也许他不过是找到了一个方法，使自己每次都忽视让脑海里警铃大作的一切逻辑。又或许，是他已经根本不在意罢了。

他向前靠了一些，手指缠上达米安的脚踝，将对方的腿拉到自己的腿上。他谨慎地看了一眼达米安的表情，但少年似乎仍然身处于书本的世界，根本没意识到迪克的手指开始描绘着他足部的线条。

迪克的拇指懒洋洋地抚摸着踝关节，勾勒出它优雅的曲线。达米安身上虽然到处是伤，但他的那双靴子却完美地保护了这一部分的他不受伤害。在迪克的记忆里，男孩的双脚中从没有断过任何一节骨头，他也未曾崴过一次脚腕。

“格雷森，”达米安说道。但他的声音是如此不同平常地轻柔，迪克仍然是一副半梦半醒的样子，仅仅是一边用手指继续轻轻按揉着小圈，一边抬眼看着达米安的脸。达米安放下手中的书，用一只手撑起自己。

迪克注意到自己的手与达米安脚踝所显示出的反差；就如同探究亮色渐变到暗色一般，泛着红晕的肌肤反衬着小麦色的。而就在那时他才意识到，自己在抚摸着达米安光裸的腿，脑海里想着肌肤相接的事情，而少年还一脸沉思地注视着自己。

一阵嗡嗡作响的漂浮感淌入迪克的脑海，伴随着眼底的一片温热，渐渐蔓延扩散至他的耳朵。他尽可能随意地滑出沙发椅，礼貌地放开达米安悬挂着的腿。达米安完全坐直，脸色仍然如此不可捉摸，沉默地戴上自己的兜帽。

“格雷森，”达米安再次说道。并不是指责的语气，听上去也完全没有生气。但迪克的大脑已经无法接着正常运作。

他拖曳着脚步离开房间，口中嘀咕着什么‘还有事情要做’之类乱七八糟的借口。

 

那天夜里，迪克回到蝙蝠洞里，脑海中那个听上去像是恶作剧一样的陌生声音仍在作响。而每次当他觉得自己大概能意识到那个声音到底在说什么、要引领着他走向未知领域的时候，他却转身离开，希望自己看不清那声音的真正面目。

但他仍然跟随着那声音。

毕竟他是在看色情片嘛，而那个声音向他保证，他看着达米安的光标点击了另一张色情图片的同时，隔着长裤抚摸自己下身是完全正常的事情。

 

＋

 

迪克一边吃午餐一边翻看着一摞信件，希望能找到些能让他开心起来的东西。几天前他们收到了提姆从斯坦福寄来的信。那封信虽然有些笼统——例行公事一般地汇报了一下他课上得不错，交了新朋友，也过得很开心一类的事情，但它还是给了迪克不少安慰。

迪克很想念那孩子，但他不敢试图给他写信或者打电话。提姆一直忙着学习，甚至周末都几乎没时间去泰坦塔，且不说旧金山到斯坦福的距离可比哥谭近得多了。迪克知道如果提姆发现自己现在感觉如此支离破碎，一定会立刻飞回家来的，但这对提姆来说不公平，况且说实话，就算提姆来看他也不会让事情有所好转。

今天的大多数信件更是没有给他带来一丝安慰。它们上面都盖着各种基金会的印章，要不是感谢韦恩家族的捐赠，要不是来要更多的钱，不过更可能的情况是两者皆是。迪克没打开这些信就把它们推到了一边；他一直不太擅长应付蝙蝠事业的这一部分。

皮带上的通讯器震动了起来，让他一下子从自己低沉的心情里回过神来，当他看到是谁给他打来的时候，迪克又吃了一惊。

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯！我没想到你所在的地方有信号——”

“我在Karachi做侦查。想着我该问问你们的情况。”男人的声音仍然一如既往地低沉沙哑，带着些通讯器传来的尖细金属声。

迪克把玩着通讯器，紧张地把它换到了另一边的耳朵接听。“我一直都想要跟你联系——”

“为什么？出事了吗？你没事吧？一切都——”

“一切都还好。”迪克答道。

一声咕哝取代了松了口气的叹息。“那就好。”

沉默。

“你说你有些事情想跟我说？”对方顿了片刻，“你听上去……”

迪克咬了咬嘴唇。“你什么时候回家？”

又是一阵无声的沉默。

“是因为达米安吗？”

“天哪，不是——为什么你要责怪他——”

“我没在 _怪_ 他，我只是 _问问——_ ”

当然了，布鲁斯的判断其实也并没有错。然而即使如此，迪克也竭尽全力地否认。

最后这段对话不可避免地谈起了布鲁斯在那边在做些什么，迪克问起他目前进展如何。布鲁斯告诉他，他们在印度边境的那个新基地被炸了，然后他向担忧的迪克保证史蒂芬妮和卡斯都没事——包括平民在内的任何人都不在爆炸范围区里。

“我不太懂，”迪克焦虑地说，“我以为没人知道这个项目呢—— _我_ 都不知道你们现在具体在哪里。”

布鲁斯粗哑地应了一声表示同意。“确实奇怪。但我也有自己的怀疑对象。”

对方犹豫了片刻。

“还有一件事情，迪克。这次爆炸意味着我得多留在这里一段时间，”布鲁斯顿了顿，就如同他能看到迪克现在的表情一样，“最多只会多一个月而已。我知道你对代替我当蝙蝠侠感到……不太适应。”

迪克吞咽了一下。

“你能做到的。你一直都远远能胜任。”

“布鲁斯……”

“你听上去有些困扰。你没有杀什么人吧？”

一阵笑意从迪克心底而生，让他有些吃惊地笑了出来。

“什么？才没有。”

“那就好。”

然后那阵无声的沉默又回来了，但这一次伴随着信号传来的更多是一丝安慰。

“我会尽早回来。”

“好，”几声静电音从线上传来，“谢啦，布鲁斯。”

 

 

十月不停地前行。树叶都染上了新的颜色，开始一片片掉落了。南瓜的身影也开始出现在各家门前和拿铁咖啡里。

 

与此同时，蝙蝠侠和罗宾变成了他们曾经搭档时候的奇怪副本。这让迪克想到沃利的超速跑步的样子；就和因为旁观者的眼睛跟不上他的速度，而看见身体后面紧随着的一道幻影一样。只不过在迪克的情况下，他们过去的影子反而更加实在。他们已经变成了过去的一道幻影，在被人轻而易举地揭穿他们之前，竭尽全力想要模仿真实的生活。

 

有时他还是能感受到一种纯粹的喜悦，就和当年在他身边的达米安还是个十岁孩子时一模一样，但他发现这种纯粹的感觉很难长久。就好像一个人饿到极致的时候胃会蜷缩起来的感觉一样，他身体里的所有器官都承受不了那么多的快乐。所以他成天小心翼翼地捧着这片幸福感，知道未来的某一天他会再也捧不住地洒出来，或者更有可能的是他一不小心就把它弄丢了。

 

而一旦有什么东西丢了，他一向很难再找回来。

 

不过今天，他一边紧紧抓着心里的幸福感，一边一步两个台阶地往楼上走。他敲了敲达米安的门，却发现门并没有锁，于是还没等达米安回应就擅自打开了门。当一把匕首从他耳边飞过、扎入他眼睛旁边的门框上时，迪克连动都没动。

 

“下次别再这样破坏家具啦。”

 

达米安在床上怒气冲冲地看了他一眼，然后懒洋洋地躺了回去。“又不是我们修不起。”

 

“你的理财理念听着真是妙极了。”迪克答道，把匕首从门框上拔出来，扔到少年的桌子上。

 

“有事就快说，格雷森，”达米安低沉地说，“我好立刻拒绝你，然后接着过日子。”

 

噢，又来了。迪克放松了一些自己紧握着幸福感的拳头，让一丝快乐拂过他的脸颊，留下一个大大的笑容。

 

“我想问你要不要和我一起去购物。万圣节还有几天就到了，而我还没有可穿的服装呢。”

 

达米安恶狠狠地眯起眼睛，上下打量着格雷森，脑袋悬在床的一边。“我从来没有参加过此类节庆活动，所以我不懂是什么让你觉得今年会有所不同。”

 

迪克倚靠在门边，手臂在胸前交叉。“求你啦？提姆以前每次都来的！”

 

“所以你需要我当提姆的替代品，”少年嘲弄道，“我本以为我不想和你一起去的意愿无法更强烈了，然而你总能想办法超越自我。我为你的成就鼓掌。”

 

迪克强压下想要捏捏男孩的脸蛋的想法。“达米安，你有时候真是夸张得 _要命。_ ”

 

达米安“啧”了一声。“是你逼我采取极端措施的，格雷森。”然后达米安给了他一个带着怒意的冷笑，这让习惯了当空中飞人的迪克都有种晕乎乎的摇晃感，就连他紧紧靠着身后的墙壁也无法缓解这感觉。

 

“好吧，我肯定科林会穿上万圣节服装的。”

 

达米安突然直身坐了起来。就像火焰从空气中燃烧殆尽所有氧气一般，他们之间原本轻松的对话突然失去了亲密的感觉。达米安对迪克说话的声音变得异常生硬。“科林不会来了。万圣节不会来，以后也不会来。”

 

“啊，呃——什么？”

 

达米安转过身去，抚平身旁的床单，然后吐出一句不耐烦的咕哝。

 

“还要我再说一遍吗，格雷森？科林不会再来庄园了。我说得清楚得不能再清楚了。”

 

一团乱麻一般的感觉猛然击中了迪克，他谨慎地眨了眨眼，瞪视着达米安。他有太多问题要问，而他从没有怕过达米安发火。可从少年封闭的神情来看，他明白再这样试探下去没有任何好处。

 

 

 

在购物中心的时候，迪克在人流中意识恍惚地来回移动着。好几次他都发现自己在某家店里，盯着一双运动鞋发呆，或者手里拿着游戏和T恤之类的东西，但他根本不记得自己有拿起来过。最后他空着手离开了，直到回了庄园他才想起来自己是去买万圣节服装的。他甚至连找都没找。

 

 

很快，他一边把被子拉过头顶一边想着，很快他就会解决这一切的。

 

＋ 

 

圣艾丹的孩子们都在教堂边的一片草地上玩耍，年长些的孤儿们担当起了大哥哥大姐姐的职责在一旁照看他们。引起科林的注意力根本不难——那孩子一下子就看到他了。他熟练地悄悄溜走，没引起别人的主意；迪克在想，这技巧到底来源于他作为Abuse的经验呢，还是来源于他是个身处哥谭的孤儿。

 

这条街附近有个公园很适合谈话，于是两个人跳到上了公园里金属制的野餐桌，脚踩在长椅上。

 

清早的时候有阵雨安安静静地洗刷过哥谭。现在到了下午，城市里已经基本干了，不过天空仍然保持着那种灰色，空气中也残留着雨后的气息。湿漉漉的路面以及落叶隐约沉腻的甜香。回味起来就如同香烟的烟雾，或者是压煮出来的浓咖啡。这味道是一年里这个时候独有的，比春季绿意森森的阵雨要深沉、旺盛得多。

 

“格雷森先生？”

 

迪克看了看男孩，试图在不吓到他的同时表现出自己严肃的态度。

 

“科林。达米安告诉我你以后都不会过来玩了。”

 

“是的，我不会再来了。”男孩答道。而他看起来几乎有些生气。

 

“噢。”

 

迪克咬紧牙关。他到底在这里做什么？他很关心达米安，也不想看到他受伤，但是要想为他修补他和别人之间的关系？他到底应该怎么做才好？先是替达米安道歉，然后回家把这一切跟达米安解释清楚？逼着他和好？

 

与此同时科林正把玩着外套正面的一颗棕色纽扣，一条腿不安分地抖动着。最后，是他先打破了他们之间的沉默。 

 

“瞧，格雷森先生，如果这么说话冒犯到您我很抱歉，但是……我觉得这样很不公平。”

 

迪克抬了抬眉毛，疑惑的感觉在他胃里汇集。“不好意思？”

 

红发男孩的双手攥成了拳头，脸上带着一种和三周大的小狗仔一样严厉的表情皱眉看着他。“如果我做了什么让您不满的事情，格雷森先生，我希望您能直接——”

 

“等一下，孩子。往回倒一点儿，”迪克带着一个惊讶的手势打断他，“我从没说过我不想让你来庄园啊。”

 

科林的眼睛瞪大到了夸张的程度。

 

“噢，我只是——我很抱歉。我还以为——”

 

迪克耐心地等到那孩子冷静下来、不再结结巴巴的时候。几只鸽子若无其事地默默从旁边走过，但一发现没有面包碎可以吃的时候，它们就拍拍翅膀飞走了。

 

“达米安跟我说，只有您，呃，不在的时候，我们才能一起玩还有去夜巡什么的，” 科林终于解释道，“我还以为也许您生我的气了之类的。我也不知道。嗯。”

 

迪克打量了身旁瘦小的男孩片刻，和他的另一个形体相比，现在的他看起来小得让人不敢相信。

 

“所以你们还是朋友？”

 

科林果断地点了点头。

 

“其实是呃——你没再过来玩的时候，我还以为你们俩……吵架了之类的。”

 

“唔，好像没发生过？” 科林有点儿不知所措地回答道。

 

“那——那就好。”

 

当迪克意识到达米安和科林仍然关系良好的时候，他立刻感到了一阵欣慰，只不过这欣慰感中很快又添了一丝新的不安。因为如果他们仍然是朋友，平时也有一起玩，那为什么达米安不想要科林来庄园了呢？迪克清楚是因为他的缘故；这点已经再清楚不过了。但达米安这么做的缘由仍然让他捉摸不透。

 

很显然达米安意识到了过去的几周里迪克的表现有点奇怪，但迪克不知道的是男孩是怎么理解他的举动的。也许是他受够了，想要把他健康的友谊关系和一段已经腐烂的关系隔离开来吧。

 

“听着，科林，我觉得我可能……引起了一个小误会。请记住只要我还是蝙蝠侠，随时都欢迎你来庄园玩。”

 

“好。谢——谢谢，格雷森先生。”

 

那可怜的孩子看起来有点儿被吓着了，于是迪克给了他一个安抚的笑容，一边抬起眉毛一边将头微微前倾，就好像他们在分享一个秘密一样。科林也用自己的方式回报以一个灿烂的表情。

 

他们走回圣艾丹的路上聊着轻松愉快的话题，但在他们分别之前，迪克叫住了他。

 

“嘿，科林。你和达米安。你们俩有没有……”

 

可他问不出口。他不想知道。而且就算是真的，他也会等到达米安自己亲口告诉他。

 

“……没事了。呃，那下次见？”

 

科林皱起眉头，但最终皱眉的表情还是变回了一个大大的笑容。

 

“好的。下次见。”

 

虽然达米安怎么想的仍然是个谜团，但是迪克在跟科林谈过之后，终于感觉事情稍稍解决了些。这让他开心了起来，突然萌生了想要在外面多待几个小时享受一下的想法，于是他没有回到车上。他抬头看了看四周的屋顶，好确定现在的大致方位，接着他发现这里离自己最喜欢的咖啡店之一只有七分钟的步程。

 

于是他一路轻快地走着，在地面上寻找方向总让他觉得有点儿紧张刺激。没有了蝙蝠装，他只是个平民，而且没有了燕尾服的装扮，极少有人认出他是韦恩家族的继承人之一。他不过是另一个普通人罢了，自由穿行在城市里无名的地带。

 

在某处他决定抄近道从一条小巷里走。

 

他完完全全没有看见、听见、闻见、或者以其他任何方式察觉到那个跟踪着他的身影。

 

一个黑影从消防梯上而降。

 

虽然整场袭击只持续了不到二十秒，加上那时候一切发生的速度快到他来不及眨眼，但是以后他回想起来的时候，这些记忆都会变成慢动作镜头。时间被拆成了一片片，每一个感官的感觉都放大到无比清晰。

 

踩着橡胶鞋底的脚掌在他转身的时候踢上了他的右眼。紧接着，脚后跟沿着他的侧脸狠狠划过，让他的内脸颊撞上了臼齿。有血的味道。前额也撞上了被烟雾熏黑的砖墙。疼痛以热流的方式刺痛着他的脸。一把刀直指着他的后颈。

 

让他这样完全意料不到的袭击，根本不可能是个普通的街边小贼能干出来的。他挣扎着把手伸到口袋里，在手机上按下紧急呼叫的代号。

 

当他听到身后传来回应他求救信号的链接通讯声时，他立刻明白是怎么回事了，也停止了挣扎。他转过身去面对着一把短剑的剑尖。片刻之后，剑已入鞘，取代而之指向迪克的是对方指责的手指。

 

“你在这里干什么，格雷森？”

 

“我是来看科林的，显然。”

 

达米安凑上前来，一把抓住迪克的领子。迪克任由他被往前拉扯着，但往前的势头猛然一变，达米安就把他往后抛到了墙上。他狠狠撞入老砖墙里，尘土飞扬的红砖碎片从墙面上掉落，滚到了水泥地面上。他的胸口一阵痉挛，想要抓住身体里被挤出去的空气，有半分钟他几乎喘不过气来，浑身酸痛又孤立无援。当他终于能呼吸了的时候，达米安充满野性的双眼睁得大大的。那是一片燃烧着冻结的深海蔚蓝冰洋。

 

“你离他远点，不然我就打断你的双腿。”

 

迪克举起双手。和好。投降。无辜。

 

“达米安，我不明白你为什么不再让他来庄园了。我还以为你们俩……”

 

他渐渐没声了，感觉一阵青少年般让他脸红的热度浮上了脸颊。但在盛怒状态下的达米安也根本注意不到有什么异样。

 

“不许碰他，”他警告道，“别再邀请他一起夜巡。总之不要靠近他。”

 

少年和以往一样毫不屈服，虽然也许不是个好主意，但迪克还是感到自己身体里的战斗欲渐渐被点燃。他深吸了一口气，试图平复一下心情。

 

“达米安，听着——”

 

“不，你给我听好了，格雷森，”他嘶嘶道，还一边往前戳着手指强调自己的语气，“就因为你对红发有种见鬼的狂热爱好，不意味着你就能——你他妈到底在笑什么？”

 

他愤怒地跺着脚，但这不知怎么反而显得非常可爱，让迪克笑得更厉害了。

 

“你以为我在——在勾引科林？”

 

在他又回到一直以来的愤怒表情之前，一阵放松和希望的神情闪过达米安的脸颊。他的耳尖也开始因为某些完全不是气愤的情感而发红。迪克趁机将一只手搭在少年的肩膀上，心里做好了被甩掉或者更糟糕反应的准备。但出于某种原因，达米安没有甩掉他的手。

 

“看来我们得好好弄清楚一些事情。我们能坐下谈吗，拜托了？”

 

他们离开了小巷，就坐在那外面的马路边上。工薪阶层人们常住的居民房就在他们周围。哥谭的这一部分并不怎么兴旺吵嚷，而此刻正处于午饭和下班高峰期之间的间歇期，更让周围显得有些僻静。除了寥寥几个裹紧外套御寒的路人以外，街道上几乎空空荡荡。迪克将手搭在膝盖上，想要跟达米安解释。

 

“你瞧，达米安，我对科林没有那种兴趣。完全没有。我保证。如果这就是你为什么那么做，那其实你根本没有什么好担心的。”

 

他右侧的少年皱起前额，那个和他小时候如此相似的表情猛烈地撕扯着迪克的心，让他感到一阵奇异的、震颤着的疼痛感，就像肌肉发麻之后的感觉。

 

“你一直问起他。还一直邀请他一起夜巡。还——”

 

“我只是很高兴看到你能有个信任的人。”迪克坚持道。

 

达米安把双腿收拢在胸前，沉默不语。

 

迪克深吸了一口气，试图做好心理准备。目前为止他都做得很好，所以他想以此鼓励自己，鼓足勇气。

 

“我已经跟他说了，无论什么时候都会欢迎他来庄园，但我也想让你知道，如果你想带你的男朋友——”

 

迪克突然听见身旁一阵尖利的倒吸气声，然后试图让自己别慌。

 

“格雷森，”男孩的脸颊红得要命，迪克觉得一阵阵热浪几乎都要从他的脸颊上发散出来，“这究竟是什么意思？”

 

“我就以为——”

 

“没有。”

  

“但你们俩——”

 

“说了没有。”

 

迪克紧紧闭上双眼片刻，想要重新集中精神。

 

“达米安，我知道你，嗯……喜欢男孩子。”

 

没有回答，但达米安的头以一个僵硬的弧度朝向他。迪克能感觉到他心里的坦白已经燃至他的胸口。

 

“几周以前我在检查安保系统。然后我发现了你的信号干扰器。”

 

一阵畏缩感在他胃里聚集，这是他自己的羞愧和尴尬所带来的症状。

 

“我不是故意打探的！我真的以为会是什么危险的东西。我很抱歉！”

 

他不安地扭动着身子，等待着肢体攻击的到来，但少年并没有动。达米安仍然在脸红，虽然那阵红晕已经在渐渐消退，他的脸颊也开始恢复原有的浅金色泽。然后迪克发现达米安的表情是如此不可捉摸，小心翼翼地不透露出任何感情。他意识到，这让他有些恐惧。

 

当达米安终于回复他的时候，他努力使自己的声音听上去沉着冷静，就好像他所说的一词一句都需要小心稳妥地拿捏。

 

“我理解你这样做的原因。我也……不介意你知道。我本来是打算告诉你的。”

 

迪克靠得更近了些。“跟我说说看。”

 

“好，”达米安缓缓地点了一下头，“我知道我能够信任你，格雷森。”

 

迪克舔了舔嘴唇，这是他为了拖延那么一点点儿时间时下意识会作出的举动。这孩子总能让他一时间无言以对，说不出任何有意义的话来。

 

他最后只好说了一句，“好吧。”

 

达米安的眉头带着一缕决心。“我确实可能……如你所说地“喜欢男孩子”。但科林只是我的朋友。不是我的男朋友。我也不想让他成为我的男朋友。在我们之间的关系上，他和我保持着一致的想法。”

 

迪克轻笑了起来。“你对这点真的很执着。”

 

达米安与迪克对视着。

 

“你能明白这一点很重要。”

 

“好，”迪克茫然地答道，“我明白了。”

 

达米安看着柏油马路眨了眨眼之后叹了一口气。

 

“呃，我很高兴我们把事情都说明白了。”迪克说道，虽然他总感觉还有许多旁枝末节没有完全处理。这带给了他一种坠落一般的感受，就连呼吸都变得有些困难。但不管这件事情的结尾会带来什么，他都决定承受。因为总是有些事情是永远也说不清、解不完的。“我们回家吧。”

  

他们俩都站了起来，迪克拍了拍裤子后面。一阵大风忽然刮过，卷走银色的汉堡包装纸和几片橙色落叶。

 

“天有点凉了，”迪克评论道，竖起他的衣领，“最好拉上拉链吧。”

 

达米安嘲笑了这个主意，但他的手还是扯起了黑色外套的下摆。

 

“那，格雷森？”

 

迪克挑起一侧的眉毛。“那……什么？”

 

达米安朝自己手指的方向撇了撇头，将衣摆上的拉链朝外伸，就好像……

 

那动作让一阵也许是怀旧感的暖流击中了迪克。只不过十岁时的达米安是绝不会让迪克帮他拉外套拉链的，而且宁愿冷到得低温症也不会愿意听从他的建议。可在他面前的仍然是那个孩子，在这么多年后，做出的这个举动虽然看似应该让迪克感到熟悉，但他其实并没有怎么体验过。达米安允许迪克照顾他，也许已经几乎到了请求的程度。

 

迪克得要集中自己所有的注意力才能让自己双手不去颤抖，开始将拉链的铜质底部合在一块，沿着拉链齿朝上拉。他将拉链一直推到达米安锁骨的位置，可他的眼睛却接着往上游走着，追寻到脖颈的位置。他看到达米安吞咽时，他的喉结上下滑动的样子。

 

然后迪克也吞咽了一下，一时间嗓子干燥得让他痛苦不堪。

 

＋

 

由于布鲁斯和提姆都不在的缘故，今年的万圣节晚会少了以往韦恩家族晚会具有的媒体关注和各大股东的出席；现在的晚会只邀请了一部分关系亲密的好友，基本都是些熟识的超级英雄们。当然了，没了对外公开的照相环节并不意味着今年的晚会要比以往的少些装饰与华丽。舞厅里各处都装点着万圣节相关的饰品，华贵的排场近乎可以与盖茨比的晚会相比拟。

 

大概七点左右，装成大灰狼的科林出现了。达米安向他的朋友保证，他的造型看起来绝对极其吓人。一旁的迪克试着不要笑出声来，他还以为科林的造型是个耷拉着耳朵的小狗狗。

 

随着夜晚渐深，香槟也喝了一杯又一杯。到了某个时刻，迪克已经有些喝醉了，差点想要打趣可爱的要命的科林，但毫无想象力地装扮成某个游戏中刺客角色的达米安狠狠戳了迪克大腿上的穴位，让他差点当场倒在地上。

 

在晚会剩下的时间里，迪克走路的时候一直一瘸一拐的，还醉醺醺地想要假装那是他造型的一部分。当然他的举动根本没有道理，因为大家根本不能理解为什么哈利波特会一瘸一拐。至少有两个人离开晚会的时候觉得自己蠢极了，因为他们一直没有弄懂迪克聪明机智的瘸腿动作和哈利波特有什么关系，不过他们怀疑这动作可能跟性无能或者肛交有关。

 

从那时起，生活回到了对于韦恩一家来说够正常的标准值里。科林回来了，虽然有时会藏到达米安的房间里，但更多时候他会和达米安一起待在外厅里，好方便迪克和阿尔弗雷德加入他们。当植物园里的小水塘结冰之后，他们甚至出门一起滑冰。科林的嘴唇划到了冰上，在人群之中他也没法利用Abuse的快速恢复。男孩努力试着不哭出来，可他还是失败了，迪克和阿尔弗雷德用消毒剂轻轻安抚他；而达米安尴尬地站在一旁，不知道他是该安慰自己的朋友，还是假装自己没看到那些泪水，为科林挽回尊严。

 

十一月里的第三个星期日，提姆带着一个行李袋出现在了门厅。显然，他排课表的时候专门空了一周，好让他能提前开始感恩节假期。迪克虽然有点儿怀疑这个理由，心里希望提姆没有不好好学习，但他几乎已经开心到不想管这些了。那可怜的孩子看上去瘦了不少——这让阿尔弗雷德立刻跑进厨房做了些烤奶酪三明治——脸色也憔悴不堪，但他还是拨开了迪克担忧地捧住他脸颊的手。

 

正当提姆弯着腰从行李袋里拿出礼物的时候，达米安出现在了门口，就好像他不确定自己是否被允许加入这次的重聚。迪克正打算叫他过来，不过一看到提姆招手让他们最小的弟弟过来的时候，他就赶紧住了口。达米安大步朝他们走来，下颌的线条绷得紧紧的。

 

提姆递出一个奶牛填充玩偶。

 

“呃。学校书店在发这些玩偶。”

 

达米安一开始没有任何反应，最后也仅仅是握住了它的前蹄，没有把它从提姆手中拿走。于是两个人就这样短暂地握着奶牛的两端，直到提姆又说了一句。

 

“能……呃，再见到你很高兴。”

 

那时候的迪克虽然努力阻止了自己发出一声尖叫，但接下来的一整天里他都感觉轻飘飘的，在大宅里蹦蹦跳跳地跑来跑去，还不停做着侧手翻和前空翻之类的，就连达米安把他揍出了个黑眼圈后也没有停止。

 

不过，迪克所感受到的吸引力并没有消减，而他们之间的尴尬也没有完全的褪去。而且迪克仍然在一次又一次（然后一次又一次）地抑制着自己的感情。但生活最终到达了一个可以接受的美满程度，而且一切都很好。

 

直到一切都不好为止。

 

＋

 

有次夜巡的时候，迪克的抓钩挂空了，因为当时他正忙着看达米安的小腿。在他重新挂钩的时候，达米安不得不在空中拉住他。

 

有次休息的时候，男孩们正在厅里看一部关于古埃及皇室的纪录片。片子稍微提到了乱伦，而这却让迪克的脸颊在剩下的时间里一直红到发烧。

 

有次吃午饭的时候，达米安向前俯身想要拿芥末酱。因为某些莫名其妙的缘故，迪克以为达米安是打算凑过来吻他，结果他吓了一跳，从椅子上摔了下去。

 

终于有一次在做任务的时候，罗宾终于决定他彻底受够了。

 

  
“格雷森，不能再这样下去了！”

 

达米安的双手猛地敲在蝙蝠车的仪表盘上。

 

渐渐变冷的天气意味着企鹅人会有更多的行动，但已经不再年轻的反派早就失去了他的想象力。追捕的过程相当常规，甚至称得上是单一无趣。才两点半的时候，蝙蝠侠和罗宾就已经开着蝙蝠车滑过哥谭上方，在提前回到庄园前最后巡视一次城市。但就连这样简单的一次任务，迪克搞砸的次数也多得让人尴尬。虽说不是什么致命的错误，也根本称不上是灾难性的，但绝对带来了些许不便——对于达米安来说那些错误看起来更加糟糕。

 

“我很抱歉。我……我下次会注意的。”迪克毫无说服力地道歉说。就好像他们交换了导师和学生的身份一样。

 

达米安的表情扭曲了一下。

 

“不仅仅是今晚。也不仅仅是昨晚，甚至不是前晚。这几个 ** _月_** 以来都是这样，格雷森。”

 

迪克感到他的控制力渐渐绷紧了，在拉力下变薄，随时都有可能破裂。他不知道自己的谎言能再撑多久。而他知道达米安已经注意到了他奇怪行为的规律，但他们从来没有正面对峙过。

 

他想要重新点火迅速开走，就好像如果他能开得足够快就可以逃离这段对话一样。他想要回到蝙蝠洞里彻底换下这身制服，想要彻底逃离他生命里的这十周。想要逃回自己的小窝里，在那里只身一人意味着自由而不是孤独。

 

“我很抱歉。”他重复道。然后在脑海里一遍又一遍地重复这句话，用力握紧了方向盘。

 

“我现在需要的不是道歉。”达米安说道，怒气冲冲却也充满了疲惫。精疲力竭。迪克感觉更糟糕了。

 

“别担心，达米安，”他安慰少年道，试图硬生生挤出一丝轻快感。“布鲁斯很快就会回家了。说不定感恩节的时候就能回来了！”

 

达米安的喉间咕哝着他的恼怒。

 

“格雷森，你完全确定父亲说他只会在那里多呆一个月？”

 

迪克叹了口气，回想了一下他每天都尽职填写的口袋日志。“是的，我很确定。”

 

达米安啧了一声。“只多了一个月。对于一个地基都被炸得一点也不剩的建筑而言，这个期限未免也太有野心了。”

 

烦躁感开始在迪克前额渐渐打结。他现在不想再争执了。但他停下来想了想达米安刚才说的话。然后在小心翼翼地开口之前回顾了一遍一切有关的对话。

 

“达米安。”

 

男孩一脸怨恨地转向他。迪克小心地将自己接下来的词句削减得尽可能温和些。

 

“达米安，我从来没有提到过新基地到底受到了怎样的结构破坏。”

 

回应他的只有一记白眼。

 

“好吧，那么我不该肆意假设的。怎么，破坏没有我想象的那么严重？”

 

应付得相当流畅完美，但迪克仍然死死盯着自己的搭档。达米安在显露出一丝让他完全露馅的不安之前，仍然努力表现出一副漫不经心的样子。

 

“你做了什么，达米安？”

 

一声气恼的喷气。

 

“我可能联系了某些……我从前的……熟人。”

 

“达米安。”迪克责备地警告道。

 

“不是什么 ** _罪大恶极_** 的家伙，”少年辩护道，逃避地望向乘客侧窗外，“不过是几个比较容易被……说服的承包商罢了。”

 

“多少钱？”

 

达米安轻率地一摆手。“也就这里一千、那里一千的——我是指，不过就是几包C4炸药罢了，他们也不敢多要——”

 

“你 ** _炸了一栋楼_** ，达米安。有人可能会受伤——”

 

“别贬低我的联系人，格雷森，”达米安反驳道，“要是他们连放炸药之前清理现场都做不到，我早就跟他们断绝关系了。”

 

迪克不知道自己该觉得好笑、生气，还是失望。他现在只是觉得又疲累又困惑。还有麻木。

 

“行吧，那好，”他妥协道，“但你为什么这么做？”

 

达米安沉默着望向自己的窗户，迪克不确定他究竟是在编造一个新的谎言还是纯粹想无视迪克的问题。

 

“如果这是某种想要变相惩罚布鲁斯的方式——”

 

“这和父亲毫无关系，”达米安气冲冲地说道，转身面对着迪克，“至少没有什么直接关系。”

 

迪克紧握着方向盘，试图控制自己的不耐烦。“那到底是为什么？”

 

达米安没有回答。

 

迪克打开了自动驾驶，输入保持空中飞行的指令。如果有必要的话，他们会整晚都呆在这里巡视城市。因为不管迪克有多恐惧这场对话，他知道如果他们不好好解决这件事的话，危害反而更多。

 

“等父亲回来之后，”达米安最终心烦意乱地缓缓阐述道，就好像在给一个小孩子解释一般，“你就会离开。”

 

迪克试图压下心里欢愉的一跃，等待它缓和下来之后才好适当地用严肃的语气回应。“又是这个问题？”

 

“这次不一样了。”达米安坚持道。然后，他语气里多了些坚定。“ _我_ 已经变了。”

 

迪克拉下头罩，放弃了它的保护。他也许想要躲藏，但这不是一场属于蝙蝠侠和罗宾之间的对话。达米安也照做了，烦躁地撕下自己的面罩。他们注视着对方光裸的脸颊，就好像都无法想象自己真的在进行这段对话一样。

 

如同圆锯已经生锈的锯齿般，发动机激烈的低吼声给空气带来一丝尖锐。迪克只有用直觉才能感受到自己的心跳因为期待而渐渐加快；他的思绪急切地想要追赶，却跌跌撞撞倒在路上。

 

“你不可能真的期望我注意不到，格雷森，”他一开口就一针见血。“你心目中‘微妙’的标准真是低得可悲。”

 

迪克的胃几乎攥成了一块石头，全身的肌肉也紧随其后。无声的尖叫还是留在了他的肺中，全因为他的下颌僵得无法动弹。达米安继续说着。

 

“有人看着我的时候我会察觉到。对我说谎的时候也不例外。也许你能接受目前的事态，但我对生活质量有更高的要求。这也就让我们走到这一步，格雷森。”

 

迪克仅仅恢复了足够让他将双手交合在大腿上的能力，准备好要像个死昆虫的干壳一样蜷缩起来。

 

“你想让我对你坦诚，却对我有所隐瞒。这种懦弱对我来说毫无用途。即使你无法承认，格雷森——格雷森，我……”

 

达米安的声音渐渐消顿，但他向迪克伸出了手。他的手滑上迪克的胸口，一直向上挪动到领口和披风缝接的位置，紧紧抓住了那里的凯夫勒。

 

过去那一个季节的记忆影像突然闪现，清晰得令人害怕。那封用乌尔都语写的神秘信件，边角因由漫漫旅途而发皱。那脚踝的优雅弧度，以及肥皂的香味。科林在被‘假驱逐’时那张带着怒气的小脸，在雀斑下变得粉红。那张仍在冰箱里没有人吃的意大利红肠披萨。那运动外套上的铜拉链一直不停地向上拉呀、拉呀，拉。就连那些同性色情片。所有的一切，都最终融归入达米安紧握着黑色布料的手指间。

 

迪克的目光沿着这五根手指渐渐上移，从达米安的手臂一直望到他的脸颊。迪克不该这样注视着少年的表情，就好像他所看见的是那该死的金色太阳，只为他一人从地平线上缓缓升起。

 

“你——你真的确定……”他呼吸颤抖地说道，这颤动的缘由或许是他的轻笑，又或许是他伴随着泪水的颤栗。“就算我试图争辩。因为我们是兄弟，是最好的朋友，还是搭档……”他有些语无伦次，但更多的是在对他自己说这些话，目光落回了自己的腿上。

 

“你真的确定了。”他轻声重复道。

 

达米安带着近乎无情的庄重倾斜着他的脑袋。永远都如此不屈不挠，如此誓不罢休。就好似那迫使树叶从枝头落下的秋意一般。

 

所以又轮到了迪克作出选择的时候。促使他前进的，是他爱的惯性。的确，就是这种惯性，在他仍然充满恐惧的时刻，逼迫着想让迪克逃开。可这一次，他已决定他不会再逃避。它就是那个一直以来在他耳边喃喃低语的声音，它能变得丑陋、痛苦，又万分残忍；但它也能变得美好，成为他的救赎。听上去像是恶作剧一般的陌生声音其实一点也不陌生，只是迪克强迫自己给它戴上面具，不去看清它的耳目。但现在一切的伪装都已卸下，面具已经不再，迪克看见的是他自己的脸，倒映在他深切的渴望中。

 

他的一只手抵在达米安胸前，另一只手抚着达米安脖颈与耳际相接的位置。达米安的眼睛睁大了，它们充满着希望、渴求，还有强烈的警告—— ** _格雷森，你要是敢跟我开玩笑……_** 但迪克感觉自己离流泪近得可笑，就算真的有个什么，玩笑也只会是开在他身上。

 

他们的脸仅有丝毫相隔；迪克能感觉到达米安的呼吸湿润着他的下唇。紧接着，他便合上了他们之间的距离。达米安以他所有行动里都惯有的狂热不羁回吻着，但依然准许迪克引领着他；他轻挪着配合住迪克的动作，虽然在多年并肩作战之后早他已熟悉男人的举动，但迪克感觉到达米安仍有着几乎称得上是学术般的青涩好奇。达米安拉着他的领口让他低头，迪克的手滑到了少年的肩胛骨上，在他拉起达米安的同时感受着它们在肌肉下的挪动。

 

达米安的舌头不屈不挠地滑入他的唇间，但却静静停在那里，等待着迪克提示他下一步该怎么做。三股情绪融为一体，有着同量的急切和焦灼；还有一直以来都尾随其后的、没有达米安所希望的藏匿得那么完美的孤寂感，有时成功地让自己伪装成怒意。但它们全部都是纯纯粹粹的达米安，而正是这点才让所有的一切如此令人激动，让迪克低声呻吟，让整个地球滑出原有的旋转轨道，又或者是转得更快了些？

 

一只手突然开始抚摸迪克的大腿，然后一路朝上摸索着，毫不羞涩地揉蹭着他的裆部。

 

迪克惊讶地朝后一仰，头部撞到了驾驶座的侧门板上。

 

“达米安！”他感到内心里的羞耻感和性冲动正在互相搏斗着，只不过后者毫无悬念地占了上风。

 

“我认为我们已经过了一起约会吃晚餐的阶段了，格雷森，”达米安冷嘲说，然后又近乎玩笑般地加了一句，“但如果你坚持要走那一步，我会让潘尼沃斯给我们订点希腊菜，然后我们可以在厨房桌下碰脚调情，你还能一边大吃特吃特色羊肉米饭。”

 

他已经开始因为接吻而变硬了，而且如果要非说的话，那些侮辱和嘲讽反而让他更加兴奋。就在他们越过一个重要里程碑的同时，达米安已经迫不及待地奔向下一个了。虽然前几个月的生活让迪克饱受渴望的折磨，他知道自己的意志其实并没有那么脆弱，所以他不能假装自己无法抵抗达米安的诱惑。如果他真的要和达米安做下去，他必须让自己全心全意做出这个决定。这其中没有按耐不住的屈服，只有自己的选择。

 

迪克眯起了眼睛，将达米安拉到自己的大腿上，双手稳稳地扶住少年的身后，拇指抵着他的臀部。“小混蛋。”他低声嘶嘶道，然后又前倾印上一个吻。颤动、刺痛的兴奋感流过他的全身，欲望的钨丝如同通电了一般发亮，电光淌入他的腹股沟。

 

迪克能感觉到达米安的嘴唇扭成一个满足的笑，一双手臂环绕住他的脖颈。迪克刚把手伸入罗宾制服底下，却又烦躁地咕哝了一声，抽回手臂。他用牙齿扯掉自己的手套后，又剥下达米安的手套。他轻吻着男孩光裸的指关节，达米安为眼前这幕毫不遮掩的喜爱之情而咽了咽口水。

 

“快一点，格雷森。”他催促道，裆部来回磨蹭着迪克的大腿。迪克轻笑着，声音低低地在喉间滚动，然后点了点头。

 

他放开达米安的双手，再次探进了男孩的衣物之下，翻起凯夫勒的布料，直至两人肌肤相对。他花了点时间在探索达米安温暖的躯体上，手指滑过他肋骨的突起。达米安不耐烦地抬起双手，迪克接受了暗示，帮他脱掉制服上衣。

 

当迪克脱完他上衣的时候，达米安毫不犹豫地开始解蝙蝠侠制服上的搭扣，绕过迪克的身子够着披风下暗藏的接缝和钩眼扣。当达米安全神贯注的时候，他的舌尖从唇间探出了一角，这让迪克不禁依偎着蹭了蹭他。他努力让自己的前额抵住达米安的，虽然达米安抱怨他总是动来动去。当他们的胸膛终于赤裸的时候，达米安引着迪克的手来到他的臀部。

 

这一刻，现实近乎沉没。当达米安提起胯部的时候，迪克用手指勾着他的裤子边缘。现实渐渐溜出掌控，颤抖着，甚至要支离破碎。但不知怎么，它最终完好无损，就连黑色长裤脱至大腿中部时，这点也没有改变。迪克一直没意识到自己在盯着达米安那里看，直到后者不自在地扭动了一下，汹涌的红潮覆上他的双耳，一点点绽开在他的颈部上。

 

无礼的态度再次闪现，想要隐藏住自己的不确定感。“怎么？”

 

迪克先是顽皮地一笑，然后便在自己的座椅里往下滑动，直到双膝狠狠抵在控制板上为止。他抬起达米安的大腿，让它们架在自己肩膀上，越过长裤低头埋入少年双腿间。紧接着，迪克的舌头便湿湿地滑过达米安的阴茎底侧，突然之间受到触碰的阴茎因此扭动了一下。

 

达米安发出一声又像吸气又像低叹的叫喊，就好像他的气息不知是该进还是该出；这点鼓励对于迪克来说就足够了。他的双唇包裹住达米安下体的顶端，然后一点点地往前挪动着，舌尖同时打着转。达米安低哼着，身子悬挂在座椅的头靠枕上，低声嘶嘶道， ** _是的，是的，格雷森，就是这样，_** 然后臀部时不时虚弱地往前顶靠着，又或许那只是他在颤抖而已。

 

迪克不停地吮吸着他，舌头热切地品尝着这肌肤的感觉，舔舐着汗液和前液的味道。他太了解男孩的气味了，可他从未以如此直接而强烈的方式品味过，然后迪克将达米安整根含住，就好像吞尽了他一般，迪克的鼻尖撞上了他的胯间。

 

他自己的硬挺也渴望着被解放出来，臀部毫无成果地往前摆动着，只可惜他的双手还忙着举起达米安。而且不管怎么样，他反正也觉得自己听着达米安为他而喘息的声音就快要提前射出来了，那喘息中夹杂着最下流的诅咒和承诺，还有他的名字。

 

紧接着，当达米安的阴茎迎来那阵即将高潮前的紧缩，并灼热地抵着他的舌面时，迪克的嘴便放开了达米安，因为他知道如果自己逼着少年太早结束的话，一定会遭受报复的。于是他将注意力转到达米安大腿内侧的肌肤上，轻噬着它的柔嫩，细细观察着少年的喘息是如何回应着变化的，然后在尝试更重些的咬噬后，用轻舔和亲吻致以歉意。

 

“那么，”他调戏道，“目前为止还满意我吗？”

 

他全心全意地期望着语言攻击的降临，还有可能伴随着扯头发甚至是扇巴掌之类的举动，然而达米安却仅仅是扯了扯他的肩膀。等迪克坐起身之后，才坐回到他的大腿上。

 

“那——那你怎么办？”

 

少年扯开他紧身裤的裤带，然后便伸手探了进去。当达米安粗暴地握紧他的下体时，迪克试着压下不停撞入达米安指间的冲动，同时终于从这感觉中确认了—— _唔啊，他确实常用左手做这些事情。_

“等一下，”迪克说道，紧握住少年的手腕直到他收回手为止。达米安焦虑地皱起眉头，但迪克安慰地快速吻了吻他的喉结。少年这才放松下来，身体的重量也愈来愈压在迪克的大腿上。

 

迪克一只手搂着达米安的颈部，另一只手缠在他的腰间，调换了两个人的位置好让男孩俯在他身下。迪克终于脱去了自己的紧身裤，笨拙地把它团到一起，从脚上踢下。他轻轻推了推男孩的双膝，促使着少年把腿分开一些，然后低下身去，把两人涨红的阴茎抵在一起。

 

达米安的气息断断续续，试图低吼着恢复平息。男孩尝试性地扭动着抬起自己的臀部，而迪克也朝下挤压着作为回应。

 

“现在你可以碰了。”他说。

 

当达米安决定用两只手握住他们俩的阴茎、脸红着意识到他想要追上迪克还要再长大一段时间的时候，迪克努力抑制住得意的感觉。但最后那份得意洋洋的虚荣心迅速消散无踪了，因为达米安热切的抚弄虽然有些笨拙，却很快就领悟到了如何协调自己和另一个身体。

 

迪克能感觉到达米安越来越自在了，磨蹭着赤裸肌肤的手掌微微发热，臀部也随着节奏有技巧地摇动着。他开始了进一步的探索，上下把玩、调弄他们的勃起，揉按他们的阴囊，伸到顶端推下迪克的包皮，用拇指揉搓着光滑的顶部。迪克为敏感部位突然的触碰而颤抖着。

 

达米安握住他们阴茎的手掌很坚定，却并不那么自信，不难发现男孩确实是在全心全意地专注于这个动作。然后迪克便意识到，达米安不仅仅是想要熟悉性爱，而且更是想要熟悉他的阴茎。

 

这念头带着燃烧的火花从他的头脑冲至腹股沟，令他强硬地猛然往前一顶。看到他的举动有着什么样的反应，某个难以捉摸的声音便溜出达米安的唇间，听着有些像笑声，却依附着呻吟的色彩。

 

迪克的手也并没有闲着，他的手指已经几乎游走过男孩的全身了，轻抚过他的胸膛，指甲刮蹭过乳尖让他嘶声吸气。他的指尖还勾勒过男孩下颚挑衅般的弧度，轻轻托住他颈部的曲线。同样，它们也曾悄悄滑过男孩的后背，感受着脊椎骨突起处的粗糙缝针伤疤，然后回到他身前追寻着从他腹部一路往下的一道长长伤痕。

 

接着，迪克的手终于抵达了他一直想要探索的地方，越过两人的阴茎，稍微玩弄了一下达米安的阴囊之后便伸向了它们下面那片肌肤，缓缓按摩着。最后他终于用指尖按压着那处紧致的小穴。

 

在达米安来得及试图逞能地阻止自己之前，半声惊讶的叫喊已经逸了出去，不过此刻的迪克已经在轻声呢喃着安慰的话语了，因为没错，他确实常常追求男孩到达自己的极限，但那都是在他确定达米安已经做好准备的情况下才会发生，所以他说着 ** _不用担心，不会是今晚。_** 在他揉压着那圈紧缩的肌肉和热度的同时，迪克也为他已经在想着“什么时候”而不是“要不要”感到一丝害怕，因为后者根本就已经不该是个问题了。

 

尽管如此，迪克仍然着了迷，手指在它附近抖动着，甚至开始捏捏这里，摸摸那里；然后他的食指更为热忱、粗暴地摸索着，稍稍滑进里面玩弄之后便退了出来，接连着用他的中指做了同样的事情。这前所未有的触碰让那片皮肤渐渐泛红，迪克忍不住盯着那片红晕，直到达米安开始低声喘息为止。

 

迪克的嘴唇贴上了达米安的嘴角，就仿佛他在吞入男孩的气息一般。他在记忆里描绘下眉毛皱起的弧度，还有那双蓝眼睛里火热又冰冷的愠怒如何冉冉不熄。男孩紧握着他们阴茎的动作在轻松的抚玩和近乎痛苦的摆弄之间摇摆不定，他的注意力也渐渐分崩离析，将一切都集中在了臀部的冲刺上。

 

“格——格雷——唔啊……”

 

他的声音警告般地绷紧了。达米安任由自己猛烈颤动了一下，笨拙地想要吻上迪克的嘴唇。迪克附和着，在他迎上那个吻的同时感受到了一股温热溅上他的腹间。

 

他后倾着想要看看——注视这幅绝对无法错过的景象，少年的双腿为他展开，胸膛随着满足的喘息声而上下起伏着，还有那双颤抖着近乎要合上的眼睛。

 

迪克开始抚摸自己，急切地想要高潮，好让已经洒满达米安身上的精液里也加入自己的那部分，可他的手却被扯开了。达米安拉着他的手放到了自己的阴茎上，而迪克难以置信地感觉到男孩真的在自己手掌中又渐渐开始变硬了。

 

就仿佛达米安在刚才之后又急切想要立刻射第二次一样，根本不在乎迪克连一次都没有完成过，也不想要他用手碰他自己。迪克低低地轻笑了一声。

 

达米安仅仅是换上一个恶作剧般的笑容，他的眼神充满占有欲，挑衅般地仰起一个弧度，就在这时迪克突然意识到，男孩是在为他 ** _表演，_** 因为他知道他的前导师有多么享受他顶嘴和莽撞的样子。而达米安当然会试图用一种如此委婉的方式表达这一点，将一切伪装成自私的表现。

 

达米安以这种方式 ** _利用_** 迪克的手，用它抚蹭着自己的阴茎，还用两只手一起握住迪克的就好像那是他的私人财产一样。这看上去情色到了极点。但最让迪克心跳加快的却是他们之间无言的交流。达米安想要展示他懂得如何索取，但也明白如何给予；而达米安如此渴望着给予，即使在他人无法意识到这点的时候也从未停止过。

 

迪克心里一时间盈满了对他的喜爱，满得几乎溢了出来。与此同时这也让他更硬了，于是他只好逼着自己不去狠狠顶入达米安大腿间的柔软肌肤，因为他已经太接近高潮了，就连一点点敏感部位的刺激都有可能变得过犹不及了。于是他转而俯身依偎在达米安的脖颈旁，轻咬他的耳垂，然后再温和地吻上他的唇。在所有他碰过的地方，迪克都能嗅到自己的气息，这让他满意地低吼了一声。

 

他万分珍爱达米安的臀部用力撞入他的方式，阴茎一次次插进他的的手掌，然后滑过他手指间的空隙，在那里留下粘稠的液体。前液流下他的指关节，而当他调整握住迪克的手的姿势时，光滑的湿润也涂抹在了达米安的指尖上。

 

迪克能从他的声音中感觉到他已经很接近了，因为它们已经不再是那种带着克制的喘息了。达米安的呻吟变得更完满持久，还滚动着某种来自于他胸膛中近乎野兽般的颤动。

 

这一次他高潮的时候只射出了一小股液体，迪克吸吮着它，摄入它带着麝香的气息，最后在完全吞下液体之后，又流畅地用嘴将少年的长度整根包住。达米安推打着挣扎，因为第二次高潮后的阴茎仍然还过于敏感，但迪克依然像是想要小小折磨他一般地舔舐着，就当作是对少年无礼的惩罚。

 

当达米安的气息终于缓和下来之后，迪克感到一只手扶上他的肩膀。

 

“好了，该你。”

 

迪克终于让达米安的阴茎滑离他的双唇，试图压下一声鼻息。“感谢您的准许，王子殿下。”

 

他把座椅的靠背整个放下来，然后俯身凌驾于少年之上。他低下自己的臀部，靠在达米安腹肌之间的沟壑里。男孩身体抵着他阴茎底面的部分散发出一阵怡人的温暖，而迪克也想要达米安了解一件事。他想要达米安清清楚楚地感受到他阴茎的重量，火热地压靠在他的小腹上。他想要达米安感受到它的搏动，明白迪克的心脏此时此刻跳得有多快。

 

即使达米安的腹部被汗水和第一次高潮的液体湿润着，迪克坚硬的长度也沾满了自己的前液，可是当他第一次朝前顶去的时候，两人身体间的摩擦仍感觉如此粗糙得美妙。达米安的腹部随着时断时续的焦躁喘息上下起伏着，而这起伏的动作让迪克的阴茎受到了更加刺激的冲击。在达米安的胸膛随着他倒吸了一口气而涨起的同时，迪克也正朝后拖动着自己的下体，此刻他阴茎的顶端正好刮蹭过一道伤疤的突起。

 

他已经快要完全把持不住自己了，而那微乎其微的触动正是最后一根稻草，彻底地粉碎了他所有的控制。上百个点亮的灯泡在他眼后燃烧得白热、炸裂，让他的逻辑无处可寻，剩下一副只想追寻欲望的躯体。一声粗暴的低吟从他喉间溢出，回荡在整个车里，滚烫的热度和闪光在他的血肉间窜动，原本平稳的抽插变成了一阵疯狂的摆动。

 

没有意料到动作突然变化的达米安此刻如同溺水之人一般地叫出声来。他的手臂紧紧勾住迪克的臂膀，指甲嵌入皮肤，盲目地寻找着任何可以牢牢抓住的依靠，好让他支撑着完成这一程，用尽全力地附和迪克的冲刺。

 

迪克毫不留情地压撞着达米安，直到感觉阴囊渐渐发热，一阵温暖而轻微的刺痛感流过他的下体。他呻吟着男孩的名字， ** _达米安，达米安，达米安，_** 一遍又一遍，直到近乎支离破碎。一股前液汲了出来，光滑地喷抹在他一直操着达米安的那条轨道上，而达米安伸出手指抹起那些液体，抬到嘴边尝了尝。

 

迪克低吼着，嫉妒地将自己的手指伸进了少年的唇间，让达米安含着它们喘息，用唾液湿润着它们，牙齿啃噬着它们。在达米安用嘴唇吸吮着它们得时候，他的唇间溢出出了一阵迪克都不知道他能发出来的压抑吟叫声。

 

明亮鲜艳的颜色在他眼前燃烧绽放，迪克的动作里带着重负的紧缩，手肘和膝盖都在压力下颤抖。他默默数出最后的几下冲刺，一……二……三……四——噢——

 

他的精液猛然射了出来，一股白浊涂抹上达米安的前胸，另一股喷洒在了它旁边，还有一股正好在他的胸肌之间；最后是更加柔缓的喷流在旁边洒下珍珠色的珠点，直到那股白流缓缓溢出，他用手挤压出一小滩乱糟糟液渍，汇集在少年肚脐上方。

 

达米安完满地舒了一口气，就仿佛刚才高潮的是他自己一般，在放开迪克后完全瘫倒在座椅上。最远的那股白色液体滑落下来，淌入他锁骨之间的凹陷里，而迪克低下身去沾了一些，自己的咸涩在舌尖是如此黏滑而温暖。

 

他的鼻尖轻蹭着对方的颈部，低喘着恢复平静，想要在不把自己全身重量压到达米安身上的同时好好躺下来。于是达米安挪了挪身子，好让迪克有那么一缝空隙躺一躺。

 

他们都侧着身子，面对面地躺着，那件刚刚发生的滔天罪行以某种方式挤在两人之间，就在他们肌肤相亲的地方。迪克轻柔地抚摸达米安臀部的曲线，漫不经心地勾勒着一个图案。余韵带来的震颤感混入了发动机的振动里。

 

他轻咬着少年的脖颈，然后在达米安的脸颊上印下一个温柔的吻。达米安困惑地瞪着他，这让迪克思考自己的行为是不是太过于古怪了；或许这又是一次两人生活倒退的例子，因为如此过于温柔甜蜜的举动也许更适用于小时候的达米安。但继而达米安的目光融化了一些，睫毛在他的颧骨上投下柔和的阴影。

 

“格雷森。”他轻声说道，然后迪克便明白了他的回答。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07/02/16更新

一只手突然开始抚摸迪克的大腿，然后一路朝上摸索着，毫不羞涩地揉蹭着他的裆部。

迪克惊讶地朝后一仰，头部撞到了驾驶座的侧门板上。

“达米安！”他感到内心里的羞耻感和性冲动正在互相搏斗着，只不过后者毫无悬念地占了上风。

“我认为我们已经过了一起约会吃晚餐的阶段了，格雷森，”达米安冷嘲说，然后又近乎玩笑般地加了一句，“但如果你坚持要走那一步，我会让潘尼沃斯给我们订点希腊菜，然后我们可以在厨房桌下碰脚调情，你还能一边大吃特吃特色羊肉米饭。”

他已经开始因为接吻而变硬了，而且如果要非说的话，那些侮辱和嘲讽反而让他更加兴奋。就在他们越过一个重要里程碑的同时，达米安已经迫不及待地奔向下一个了。虽然前几个月的生活让迪克饱受渴望的折磨，他知道自己的意志其实并没有那么脆弱，所以他不能假装自己无法抵抗达米安的诱惑。如果他真的要和达米安做下去，他必须让自己全心全意做出这个决定。这其中没有按耐不住的屈服，只有自己的选择。

迪克眯起了眼睛，将达米安拉到自己的大腿上，双手稳稳地扶住少年的身后，拇指抵着他的臀部。“小混蛋。”他低声嘶嘶道，然后又前倾印上一个吻。颤动、刺痛的兴奋感流过他的全身，欲望的钨丝如同通电了一般发亮，电光淌入他的腹股沟。

迪克能感觉到达米安的嘴唇扭成一个满足的笑，一双手臂环绕住他的脖颈。迪克刚把手伸入罗宾制服底下，却又烦躁地咕哝了一声，抽回手臂。他用牙齿扯掉自己的手套后，又剥下达米安的手套。他轻吻着男孩光裸的指关节，达米安为眼前这幕毫不遮掩的喜爱之情而咽了咽口水。

“快一点，格雷森。”他催促道，裆部来回磨蹭着迪克的大腿。迪克轻笑着，声音低低地在喉间滚动，然后点了点头。

他放开达米安的双手，再次探进了男孩的衣物之下，翻起凯夫勒的布料，直至两人肌肤相对。他花了点时间在探索达米安温暖的躯体上，手指滑过他肋骨的突起。达米安不耐烦地抬起双手，迪克接受了暗示，帮他脱掉制服上衣。

当迪克脱完他上衣的时候，达米安毫不犹豫地开始解蝙蝠侠制服上的搭扣，绕过迪克的身子够着披风下暗藏的接缝和钩眼扣。当达米安全神贯注的时候，他的舌尖从唇间探出了一角，这让迪克不禁依偎着蹭了蹭他。他努力让自己的前额抵住达米安的，虽然达米安抱怨他总是动来动去。当他们的胸膛终于赤裸的时候，达米安引着迪克的手来到他的臀部。

这一刻，现实近乎沉没。当达米安提起胯部的时候，迪克用手指勾着他的裤子边缘。现实渐渐溜出掌控，颤抖着，甚至要支离破碎。但不知怎么，它最终完好无损，就连黑色长裤脱至大腿中部时，这点也没有改变。迪克一直没意识到自己在盯着达米安那里看，直到后者不自在地扭动了一下，汹涌的红潮覆上他的双耳，一点点绽开在他的颈部上。

无礼的态度再次闪现，想要隐藏住自己的不确定感。“怎么？”

迪克先是顽皮地一笑，然后便在自己的座椅里往下滑动，直到双膝狠狠抵在控制板上为止。他抬起达米安的大腿，让它们架在自己肩膀上，越过长裤低头埋入少年双腿间。紧接着，迪克的舌头便湿湿地滑过达米安的阴茎底侧，突然之间受到触碰的阴茎因此扭动了一下。

达米安发出一声又像吸气又像低叹的叫喊，就好像他的气息不知是该进还是该出；这点鼓励对于迪克来说就足够了。他的双唇包裹住达米安下体的顶端，然后一点点地往前挪动着，舌尖同时打着转。达米安低哼着，身子悬挂在座椅的头靠枕上，低声嘶嘶道，是的，是的，格雷森，就是这样，然后臀部时不时虚弱地往前顶靠着，又或许那只是他在颤抖而已。

迪克不停地吮吸着他，舌头热切地品尝着这肌肤的感觉，舔舐着汗液和前液的味道。他太了解男孩的气味了，可他从未以如此直接而强烈的方式品味过，然后迪克将达米安整根含住，就好像吞尽了他一般，迪克的鼻尖撞上了他的胯间。

他自己的硬挺也渴望着被解放出来，臀部毫无成果地往前摆动着，只可惜他的双手还忙着举起达米安。而且不管怎么样，他反正也觉得自己听着达米安为他而喘息的声音就快要提前射出来了，那喘息中夹杂着最下流的诅咒和承诺，还有他的名字。

紧接着，当达米安的阴茎迎来那阵即将高潮前的紧缩，并灼热地抵着他的舌面时，迪克的嘴便放开了达米安，因为他知道如果自己逼着少年太早结束的话，一定会遭受报复的。于是他将注意力转到达米安大腿内侧的肌肤上，轻噬着它的柔嫩，细细观察着少年的喘息是如何回应着变化的，然后在尝试更重些的咬噬后，用轻舔和亲吻致以歉意。

“那么，”他调戏道，“目前为止还满意我吗？”

他全心全意地期望着语言攻击的降临，还有可能伴随着扯头发甚至是扇巴掌之类的举动，然而达米安却仅仅是扯了扯他的肩膀。等迪克坐起身之后，才坐回到他的大腿上。

“那——那你怎么办？”

少年扯开他紧身裤的裤带，然后便伸手探了进去。当达米安粗暴地握紧他的下体时，迪克试着压下不停撞入达米安指间的冲动，同时终于从这感觉中确认了——唔啊，他确实常用左手做这些事情。

“等一下，”迪克说道，紧握住少年的手腕直到他收回手为止。达米安焦虑地皱起眉头，但迪克安慰地快速吻了吻他的喉结。少年这才放松下来，身体的重量也愈来愈压在迪克的大腿上。

迪克一只手搂着达米安的颈部，另一只手缠在他的腰间，调换了两个人的位置好让男孩俯在他身下。迪克终于脱去了自己的紧身裤，笨拙地把它团到一起，从脚上踢下。他轻轻推了推男孩的双膝，促使着少年把腿分开一些，然后低下身去，把两人涨红的阴茎抵在一起。

达米安的气息断断续续，试图低吼着恢复平息。男孩尝试性地扭动着抬起自己的臀部，而迪克也朝下挤压着作为回应。

“现在你可以碰了。”他说。

当达米安决定用两只手握住他们俩的阴茎、脸红着意识到他想要追上迪克还要再长大一段时间的时候，迪克努力抑制住得意的感觉。但最后那份得意洋洋的虚荣心迅速消散无踪了，因为达米安热切的抚弄虽然有些笨拙，却很快就领悟到了如何协调自己和另一个身体。

迪克能感觉到达米安越来越自在了，磨蹭着赤裸肌肤的手掌微微发热，臀部也随着节奏有技巧地摇动着。他开始了进一步的探索，上下把玩、调弄他们的勃起，揉按他们的阴囊，伸到顶端推下迪克的包皮，用拇指揉搓着光滑的顶部。迪克为敏感部位突然的触碰而颤抖着。

达米安握住他们阴茎的手掌很坚定，却并不那么自信，不难发现男孩确实是在全心全意地专注于这个动作。然后迪克便意识到，达米安不仅仅是想要熟悉性爱，而且更是想要熟悉他的阴茎。

这念头带着燃烧的火花从他的头脑冲至腹股沟，令他强硬地猛然往前一顶。看到他的举动有着什么样的反应，某个难以捉摸的声音便溜出达米安的唇间，听着有些像笑声，却依附着呻吟的色彩。

迪克的手也并没有闲着，他的手指已经几乎游走过男孩的全身了，轻抚过他的胸膛，指甲刮蹭过乳尖让他嘶声吸气。他的指尖还勾勒过男孩下颚挑衅般的弧度，轻轻托住他颈部的曲线。同样，它们也曾悄悄滑过男孩的后背，感受着脊椎骨突起处的粗糙缝针伤疤，然后回到他身前追寻着从他腹部一路往下的一道长长伤痕。

接着，迪克的手终于抵达了他一直想要探索的地方，越过两人的阴茎，稍微玩弄了一下达米安的阴囊之后便伸向了它们下面那片肌肤，缓缓按摩着。最后他终于用指尖按压着那处紧致的小穴。

在达米安来得及试图逞能地阻止自己之前，半声惊讶的叫喊已经逸了出去，不过此刻的迪克已经在轻声呢喃着安慰的话语了，因为没错，他确实常常追求男孩到达自己的极限，但那都是在他确定达米安已经做好准备的情况下才会发生，所以他说着不用担心，不会是今晚。在他揉压着那圈紧缩的肌肉和热度的同时，迪克也为他已经在想着“什么时候”而不是“要不要”感到一丝害怕，因为后者根本就已经不该是个问题了。

尽管如此，迪克仍然着了迷，手指在它附近抖动着，甚至开始捏捏这里，摸摸那里；然后他的食指更为热忱、粗暴地摸索着，稍稍滑进里面玩弄之后便退了出来，接连着用他的中指做了同样的事情。这前所未有的触碰让那片皮肤渐渐泛红，迪克忍不住盯着那片红晕，直到达米安开始低声喘息为止。

迪克的嘴唇贴上了达米安的嘴角，就仿佛他在吞入男孩的气息一般。他在记忆里描绘下眉毛皱起的弧度，还有那双蓝眼睛里火热又冰冷的愠怒如何冉冉不熄。男孩紧握着他们阴茎的动作在轻松的抚玩和近乎痛苦的摆弄之间摇摆不定，他的注意力也渐渐分崩离析，将一切都集中在了臀部的冲刺上。

“格——格雷——唔啊……”

他的声音警告般地绷紧了。达米安任由自己猛烈颤动了一下，笨拙地想要吻上迪克的嘴唇。迪克附和着，在他迎上那个吻的同时感受到了一股温热溅上他的腹间。

他后倾着想要看看——注视这幅绝对无法错过的景象，少年的双腿为他展开，胸膛随着满足的喘息声而上下起伏着，还有那双颤抖着近乎要合上的眼睛。

迪克开始抚摸自己，急切地想要高潮，好让已经洒满达米安身上的精液里也加入自己的那部分，可他的手却被扯开了。达米安拉着他的手放到了自己的阴茎上，而迪克难以置信地感觉到男孩真的在自己手掌中又渐渐开始变硬了。

就仿佛达米安在刚才之后又急切想要立刻射第二次一样，根本不在乎迪克连一次都没有完成过，也不想要他用手碰他自己。迪克低低地轻笑了一声。

达米安仅仅是换上一个恶作剧般的笑容，他的眼神充满占有欲，挑衅般地仰起一个弧度，就在这时迪克突然意识到，男孩是在为他表演，因为他知道他的前导师有多么享受他顶嘴和莽撞的样子。而达米安当然会试图用一种如此委婉的方式表达这一点，将一切伪装成自私的表现。

达米安以这种方式利用迪克的手，用它抚蹭着自己的阴茎，还用两只手一起握住迪克的就好像那是他的私人财产一样。这看上去情色到了极点。但最让迪克心跳加快的却是他们之间无言的交流。达米安想要展示他懂得如何索取，但也明白如何给予；而达米安如此渴望着给予，即使在他人无法意识到这点的时候也从未停止过。

迪克心里一时间盈满了对他的喜爱，满得几乎溢了出来。与此同时这也让他更硬了，于是他只好逼着自己不去狠狠顶入达米安大腿间的柔软肌肤，因为他已经太接近高潮了，就连一点点敏感部位的刺激都有可能变得过犹不及了。于是他转而俯身依偎在达米安的脖颈旁，轻咬他的耳垂，然后再温和地吻上他的唇。在所有他碰过的地方，迪克都能嗅到自己的气息，这让他满意地低吼了一声。

他万分珍爱达米安的臀部用力撞入他的方式，阴茎一次次插进他的的手掌，然后滑过他手指间的空隙，在那里留下粘稠的液体。前液流下他的指关节，而当他调整握住迪克的手的姿势时，光滑的湿润也涂抹在了达米安的指尖上。

迪克能从他的声音中感觉到他已经很接近了，因为它们已经不再是那种带着克制的喘息了。达米安的呻吟变得更完满持久，还滚动着某种来自于他胸膛中近乎野兽般的颤动。

这一次他高潮的时候只射出了一小股液体，迪克吸吮着它，摄入它带着麝香的气息，最后在完全吞下液体之后，又流畅地用嘴将少年的长度整根包住。达米安推打着挣扎，因为第二次高潮后的阴茎仍然还过于敏感，但迪克依然像是想要小小折磨他一般地舔舐着，就当作是对少年无礼的惩罚。

当达米安的气息终于缓和下来之后，迪克感到一只手扶上他的肩膀。

“好了，该你。”

迪克终于让达米安的阴茎滑离他的双唇，试图压下一声鼻息。“感谢您的准许，王子殿下。”

他把座椅的靠背整个放下来，然后俯身凌驾于少年之上。他低下自己的臀部，靠在达米安腹肌之间的沟壑里。男孩身体抵着他阴茎底面的部分散发出一阵怡人的温暖，而迪克也想要达米安了解一件事。他想要达米安清清楚楚地感受到他阴茎的重量，火热地压靠在他的小腹上。他想要达米安感受到它的搏动，明白迪克的心脏此时此刻跳得有多快。

即使达米安的腹部被汗水和第一次高潮的液体湿润着，迪克坚硬的长度也沾满了自己的前液，可是当他第一次朝前顶去的时候，两人身体间的摩擦仍感觉如此粗糙得美妙。达米安的腹部随着时断时续的焦躁喘息上下起伏着，而这起伏的动作让迪克的阴茎受到了更加刺激的冲击。在达米安的胸膛随着他倒吸了一口气而涨起的同时，迪克也正朝后拖动着自己的下体，此刻他阴茎的顶端正好刮蹭过一道伤疤的突起。

他已经快要完全把持不住自己了，而那微乎其微的触动正是最后一根稻草，彻底地粉碎了他所有的控制。上百个点亮的灯泡在他眼后燃烧得白热、炸裂，让他的逻辑无处可寻，剩下一副只想追寻欲望的躯体。一声粗暴的低吟从他喉间溢出，回荡在整个车里，滚烫的热度和闪光在他的血肉间窜动，原本平稳的抽插变成了一阵疯狂的摆动。

没有意料到动作突然变化的达米安此刻如同溺水之人一般地叫出声来。他的手臂紧紧勾住迪克的臂膀，指甲嵌入皮肤，盲目地寻找着任何可以牢牢抓住的依靠，好让他支撑着完成这一程，用尽全力地附和迪克的冲刺。

迪克毫不留情地压撞着达米安，直到感觉阴囊渐渐发热，一阵温暖而轻微的刺痛感流过他的下体。他呻吟着男孩的名字，达米安，达米安，达米安，一遍又一遍，直到近乎支离破碎。一股前液汲了出来，光滑地喷抹在他一直操着达米安的那条轨道上，而达米安伸出手指抹起那些液体，抬到嘴边尝了尝。

迪克低吼着，嫉妒地将自己的手指伸进了少年的唇间，让达米安含着它们喘息，用唾液湿润着它们，牙齿啃噬着它们。在达米安用嘴唇吸吮着它们得时候，他的唇间溢出出了一阵迪克都不知道他能发出来的压抑吟叫声。

明亮鲜艳的颜色在他眼前燃烧绽放，迪克的动作里带着重负的紧缩，手肘和膝盖都在压力下颤抖。他默默数出最后的几下冲刺，一……二……三……四——噢——

他的精液猛然射了出来，一股白浊涂抹上达米安的前胸，另一股喷洒在了它旁边，还有一股正好在他的胸肌之间；最后是更加柔缓的喷流在旁边洒下珍珠色的珠点，直到那股白流缓缓溢出，他用手挤压出一小滩乱糟糟液渍，汇集在少年肚脐上方。

达米安完满地舒了一口气，就仿佛刚才高潮的是他自己一般，在放开迪克后完全瘫倒在座椅上。最远的那股白色液体滑落下来，淌入他锁骨之间的凹陷里，而迪克低下身去沾了一些，自己的咸涩在舌尖是如此黏滑而温暖。

他的鼻尖轻蹭着对方的颈部，低喘着恢复平静，想要在不把自己全身重量压到达米安身上的同时好好躺下来。于是达米安挪了挪身子，好让迪克有那么一缝空隙躺一躺。

他们都侧着身子，面对面地躺着，那件刚刚发生的滔天罪行以某种方式挤在两人之间，就在他们肌肤相亲的地方。迪克轻柔地抚摸达米安臀部的曲线，漫不经心地勾勒着一个图案。余韵带来的震颤感混入了发动机的振动里。

他轻咬着少年的脖颈，然后在达米安的脸颊上印下一个温柔的吻。达米安困惑地瞪着他，这让迪克思考自己的行为是不是太过于古怪了；或许这又是一次两人生活倒退的例子，因为如此过于温柔甜蜜的举动也许更适用于小时候的达米安。但继而达米安的目光融化了一些，睫毛在他的颧骨上投下柔和的阴影。

“格雷森。”他轻声说道，然后迪克便明白了他的回答。


End file.
